


Of skimpy dresses and kinky sex

by InkyJustine



Series: Drakecest Week [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Crossdressing, Drakecest Week, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Switching, bottom nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Sam fucks Nate in a dress and gets fucked by Nate in a dress.





	Of skimpy dresses and kinky sex

**Author's Note:**

> Drakecest Week: Day 3 - Switching
> 
> I'll be honest, this is definitely a kink of mine. xD

Nathan was having second thoughts. 

In and on itself that was hardly anything new. On his adventures he had second-guessed himself numerous times, especially when people were shooting at him... again. Now a whole lot of eyes were on him when he entered the house. A friend, who didn‘t know what he was doing _professionally_ , had invited him to a party and since Nathan didn‘t have many friends who weren‘t criminals, he had said yes. Just a day before he had gotten a package with an order for some shirts.

_Well._

Nathan looked down at himself to see what he had already checked in the mirror at home and then second-guessed all the way here. They weren‘t really _shirts_ as much. They were a little too long for that, and skimpy. Somewhere along the way from website to his house, the shirts had turned into a dress that barely covered his chest with how low the neckline was. Some of the women present, and, he noticed, some of the guys, leered at him. The only thing making his outfit somewhat decent was the fact that you couldn‘t actually _see_ his nipples, or his junk. It was a rather close call though, Nathan had to admit. There was definitely the suggestion of either. 

Whatever had compelled him to take this outfit to the costume party seemed to have left him and he quickly grabbed a drink to hide behind, returning the leers with a bashful smile of his own. 

Yep. A good idea for a costume. He wasn‘t even sure what he thought he was presenting, as far as costumes went, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea.  
Jesus, maybe he should just find his friend and then quickly excuse himself, because more than one person was looking at his crotch. 

At least he had gotten Sam to come as well. Or rather, he had told Sam that there was going to be a costume party. If he was going to turn up was another thing entirely. They had never been to a party together. Elena had gone with him once, but that was a long time ago, way before Libertalia that had finally torn them apart for good. 

Nathan moved through the throngs of people. _Someone_ really had a lot of friends and Nathan could bet his ass that none, or only a minimal amount, was of the criminal kind. If Nathan hadn‘t found more than one supposedly lost city by now, he could almost get jealous. _This was what a normal life looked like_ , or close enough to it at least. Some of the costumes were pretty damn good as well, even if he couldn‘t recognize all of them, or really most of them. He hadn‘t watched TV in ages. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a pirate swagger his way and he turned his head. 

„Nathan! There you are,“ Sam called out, drink in hand and his feet bare. Unlike Nathan, he didn‘t seem uncomfortable at all. In front of him Sam stopped and let himself be pulled into a hug by his little brother. „Nice dress you‘ve got there,“ he teased close to Nathan‘s ear. When he pulled away he was grinning. His gaze was almost a physical caress as it dragged over Nathan‘s form. 

Nathan squirmed on the spot, doing his best not to flush under Sam‘s frank appraisal. Meanwhile he tried to remember whether or not his friend knew that he had a brother. Probably not. 

„And you‘re a pirate,“ Nathan said, pointing out the obvious. It was a good costume, too. Most likely his brother had brought it and Nathan let out a little snort as he imagined Sam spending Avery‘s treasure on getting a pirate _costume_ , no matter how lifelike it looked. His brother wasn‘t good with the needle, above the necessary to stitch up torn clothes in their childhood. 

„What are you laughing at?“ Sam was smiling and Nathan caught himself thinking of kissing him just for a moment. Out of habit he pushed the thought away.

„Just thinking of you using real pirate coins to look like a pirate,“ Nathan explained. Sam had guided them to the wall, giving them some privacy from one side at least. Then he grabbed another drink from the tray of someone walking past and replaced it with his empty glass. 

„I wouldn‘t do that,“ he said, shaking his head with a grin, „I sold them first to get money I could use.“ 

Nathan let out a laugh and kept on grinning when Sam leaned close to whisper into his ear. „You know, you look really good in that dress.“ His voice was low, almost dripping with badly concealed desire. Their cheeks brushed when Nathan turned his head. No one was looking towards them. If Nathan had to be honest, he wasn‘t cut out for these type of parties. Even if dressing up had been entertaining for a bit. 

„Want to get out of here?“ he whispered back, already conjuring up images of them going _home_ and getting comfortable on his couch, or his bed. It was just that he wasn‘t the _youngest_ anymore. Of course it was different if he was on an adventure.  
Nathan watched as Sam looked around the room and then turned back to him with a waggle of his brows. 

„I have a better idea. We only got here,“ Sam pointed out. 

„Oh really?“ Nathan asked and let himself be gingerly taken by the hand. Then he swallowed when he noticed _where_ Sam was leading him. 

„Sam, are you sure?“ Nathan hissed when the bathroom closed behind them. The lock snapped home, which made Nathan‘s belly flutter in badly concealed excitement.

„Better late then never, right?“ Sam murmured, a leer on his face. Nathan backed up with a smile as Sam advanced on him, until his back met the wall. „We never go to do this,“ Sam murmured and dropped to his knees, making Nathan‘s belly swoop. 

„Well, you‘ve blown me before,“ Nathan pointed out through a dry throat. Sam‘s hands were on his calves and oh so slowly sliding upwards. Up past his knees they met the fabric of his dress and pushed it up as they went. „You could have at least kissed me first.“

That got him a snort at last and Sam dutifully got back to his feet, only to press his full weight against Nathan‘s front as he put his mouth on his. They hadn‘t done _this_ in a while either, but it still felt as good as Nathan remembered, maybe even more so with the time they had spend apart making it all the sweeter now. Sam‘s tongue darted against his bottom lip and teased at the seam, begging for entry that Nathan was all too happy to give him. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Sam‘s, eager to explore in turn. Outside the door, steps walked past and faded again as whoever rejoined the party. Nathan only hoped no one was going to _knock_. He was too old to get caught making out in the bathroom and he hadn‘t even _had_ that experience in the first place. 

One of Sam‘s hand slid down his front, lingering a moment on his chest, mapping out the shape of his torso and rubbing a thumb over Nathan‘s nipple through the textile until they pushed against the thin fabric. Then his hand slid further down and Nathan gasped into Sam‘s mouth when his brother palmed him through the dress. Blood rushed from Nathan‘s head to his cock, leaving him dizzy. Within seconds, it seemed, he was hard and straining against Sam‘s hand. 

Nathan tore his mouth away. „Sam, don‘t make me come. People will _see_!“ He didn‘t feel like having to explain to people why the front of his dress was stained conveniently at crotch-height. Sam‘s hand squeezed him once, almost mournfully, and his mouth latched onto the side of Nathan‘s neck. 

„I wasn‘t about to make you ruin your dress,“ he mumbled, which was a lie if Nathan ever heard one, and then stepped away after he had left a hickey on the skin in front of him. „Not yet anyway.“ His smile was toothy when Nathan groaned at that. Then he sank to his knees once more and Nathan‘s breath hitched. He almost couldn‘t remember the last time someone had blown him. It had been a while. Last time had been Sam, too, but that had been year ago. They had been apart for too long, both of them going on different jobs. And before that the prison. Years and years apart.

„I didn‘t know you were into dresses,“ Nathan said. „Guys in dresses,“ he clarified a moment later.

Sam looked up at him as he put his hands on Nathan‘s calf again. Slowly, he dragged them up his legs, shaven just for this occasion. Nathan would be the first to admit that he had gone a little overboard with the costume. „I didn‘t know I was into it either,“ he replied and left a kiss on the outside of Nathan‘s thigh as he pushed the fabric up and up. „Must be all you.“

Almost holding his breath, Nathan watched the passage of Sam up his legs, palms pressed flat against the wall behind him, steadying himself as Sam‘s lips finally pressed against the seam of where groin met thigh. A gentle push of Sam‘s hands made Nathan widen his stance, leaning more fully against the wall and cocking his pelvis forward, almost brushing his bulge against Sam‘s face. 

„Eager, aren‘t you?“ Sam teased him and obediently palmed him again through his underwear. There was a damp spot at the front of his briefs and Nathan gasped when Sam exhaled over it. Then he said, „Hold this,“ and guided one of Nathan‘s hands down to the seam of the dress. 

„Wouldn‘t you be?“ Nathan shot back, albeit a little breathless and took hold of the fabric, holding it up and out of the way as Sam pushed Nathan‘s underwear down only far enough to make Nathan‘s cock spring free. 

Sam only grinned in answer and then Nathan let out a moan that echoed around the bathroom when Sam wrapped his mouth around his cock. 

„Crap!“ Nathan swore and dug his fingers into the unforgiving tiles behind him. One of Sam‘s hands curled around his hip, holding him in place as Nathan thrusted forward, while the other palmed Nathan‘s balls. 

Sam blinked up at him through his lashes and Nathan moaned at the image he presented, on his knees with Nathan‘s cock thrusting in between his lips while Nathan held his fucking _dress_ out of the way. 

With a little grunt, Sam pushed forward and Nathan groaned when Sam‘s throat fluttered around him. Where Sam had learned to give blowjobs like this he would never learn, but damn if he wasn‘t thankful all the same as Sam took him in all the way.

„Sam,“ he hissed and took his other hand off the wall behind him to fist it in Sam‘s hair, holding him in place for a moment before letting him pull far enough away that he could breath again. Sam‘s eyes were closed and there was a little furrow of concentration on his forehead as he bobbed up and down, occasionally sliding down far enough around Nathan that he could feel Sam‘s throat swallow around him once more. Nathan‘s breath was labored. His knees were trembling slightly. He felt so _close_. Despite Sam only dropping to his knees a few minutes ago. 

Sam seemed to sense it, maybe because Nathan had a white-knuckled grip on his hair and had started holding his head in place, thrusting erratically into his mouth. Only, Nathan told himself belatedly, because Sam wasn‘t _stopping_ him. His throat and mouth was relaxed around Nathan‘s cock. His eyes were open now, wet at the corners and looking up at Nathan, drinking him in. 

„Sam,“ Nathan moaned. His fingers tightened and he jerked. Sam swallowed everything he gave him, choking only a little. Nathan felt _bad_ for that, but on the other he was too caught up in his release. For a while, as Nathan panted, slumped against the wall, Sam held his cock in his mouth until it had softened. Then he got to his feet with a groan, front of his pants tented. 

Nathan tipped his head back against the tiles behind him as Sam‘s hands found their place on either side of his face and leaned forward. He could taste himself on Sam‘s tongue, making him shudder and push forward into. 

„Want to get out of here, Nathan?“ Sam whispered after he had pulled away again, all the traces of the taste gone from their kiss. 

It was probably the fact that Nathan‘s blood was still making it‘s way once up through the rest of his body instead of being still pooled in his groin that he asked, „Get out where?“, before his brain caught up to his mouth. Sam let out a small laugh and a quick peck was pressed to Nathan‘s cheek. 

„Don‘t you want me to return the favor?“ Nathan tried again, ears hot. Briefly he turned his head to cool his cheek against the tiles.

Sam shook his head. Then he leaned in close, putting his mouth up against Nathan‘s ear. „I‘d rather fuck you in your bed.“ 

Nathan stared at him. His mouth opened and closed. It would have sounded a little more exciting if he hadn‘t just come, but still his stomach tightened in anticipation. Yeah, that-- he rather wanted that.

„If you want to,“ Sam added and backed up a little when the silence stretched out a little too long between them. 

„No- I- like that idea,“ Nathan hurried to say and pulled up his briefs which were still pooled around his ankle. Then he adjusted his dress and watched from under his lashes how Sam‘s watched him in turn, his eyes dark. 

„You sure?“ Sam asked. „It‘s been a while.“ He gestured between them, somehow managing to convey in that small gesture that they hadn‘t been in bed together for the last fifteen years. At that, Nathan pressed up against him, crowding him against the door, before giving him a lingering kiss. 

„I want you to,“ he said and then slid back the lock. Sam almost fell into the corridor. Eyes turned to them and Nathan felt himself redden, aware of his kiss-swollen lips and Sam‘s _swollen_ mouth. The tent in the front of his brother‘s pants had disappeared at least, or had gone down enough as to not be as blatantly visible anymore. Nevertheless Nathan was pretty damn sure _everyone_ knew what they were up to. So he grabbed Sam‘s hand and made his way through the throng of people, out of the house and to his car. 

Behind him, Sam was laughing quietly to himself, squeezing Nathan‘s hand. „You should have seen some of the looks we got.“

Ears still red, Nathan muttered, „Yeah, I _saw_ them, too.“ There had been quite a few leers after all. Even worse than the one he had gotten when he had come here.

They got into his car and drove off. Nathan hadn‘t realized how much time had passed while they had been in the bathroom. The party had started late and now the stars were out. Beside him, Sam reached out after a while and Nathan gasped when his hand squeezed his thigh and then moved up to his crotch. That he wasn‘t going to get hard again so quickly was apparently a myth. He felt himself thickening when Sam started palming him, slowly but surely. 

„Sam...“ Nathan murmured and glanced over to see Sam grin at him. 

„Eyes on the road,“ Sam admonished him and Nathan rolled his eyes in answer. At least the way wasn‘t too long, although his mind briefly entertained Sam getting him off while they were on the road. Later, maybe. He couldn‘t promise not to steer them into a ditch when he came. 

When they drove up to Nathan‘s house, he took his hand away. Immediately, Nathan‘s gaze went to the window of his neighbor‘s house, a notoriously nosy person. Indeed the light was out, but the curtain inside twitched. Nathan waved towards it after he got out of the car and Sam shot him a funny look. 

„Neighbors,“ Nathan explain and moved towards his front door. „Very nosy.“

„Can‘t say I know anything about it,“ Sam said as he joined him. Once inside, they took off their shoes and Nathan locked the door and a moment later he felt Sam press up against his back. Nathan turned around and let Sam push him against the door, just for a little while as they kissed. Then Nathan guided them both towards the stairs. He wasn‘t the youngest. Maybe some other time Sam could take him bend over a table or lying on the floor, but right now Nathan quite looked forward to his comfortable bed.

At first, Sam resisted being pushed backward, only moving his feet when Nathan wrapped both his arms around Sam‘s waist and put his weight behind it. 

The way up the stairs was nothing more than a stumble, delayed. One of Nathan‘s hands shot out towards the railing, guiding them upwards and laughing against Sam‘s mouth when one of his heels caught on the steps.

„I hate stairs,“ Sam grumbled, getting his footing back and glaring at the offending wood. 

„I‘m sure they didn‘t mean to trip you up,“ Nathan teased and hissed when Sam bit the side of his neck in retaliation. 

But finally they reached Nathan‘s bedroom and Nathan wasted no time in pushing Sam to sit on the edge of the bed. „Keep it on,“ Sam said quickly when Nathan moved to take off his dress. Nathan stilled. 

„Really?“ he asked, squinting at his brother. 

„Yes,“ Sam said and pulled Nathan to stand between his thighs. „I-“ he fell silent.

„It‘s turning you on, isn‘t it?“ Nathan asked in wonder and carded his fingers through Sam‘s hair when his brother hung his head. 

„Yeah,“ Sam breathed out. His forehead touched Nathan‘s belly and Nathan mentally shook himself, mind awash with the _possibilities_. 

„Good,“ he said. „Keep your clothes on as well.“

„Oh, really?“ Sam asked with a shit-eating grin and instead of answering, Nathan sank down to his knees. „Nathan,“ Sam breathed out. 

Nathan‘s fingers made short work of the button and zipper barring his way and then it was only a matter of pushing open the fly and the underwear out of the way. Sam‘s cock was hard and Nathan had to wonder if he had been hard the whole way from when he had blown Nathan to now. The answer didn‘t really matter. Not with how proudly he was pointing upwards. Nathan leaned forward and Sam exhaled heavily when he licked up the underside of his cock. Both of Nathan‘s hands were on either of Sam‘s knees, gently nudging Sam‘s thighs farther apart to give himself space. 

Then he wrapped one of his palms around his brother‘s member and wrapped his lips around the head, taking care to cover his teeth. When had he last blown anyone? He couldn‘t remember. It must have been years ago. Had Harry been the last one? He might have been.

„God,“ Sam gasped when Nathan took him in farther, bobbing his head up and down along Sam‘s length. Nathan felt Sam‘s hands card through his hair, felt them tighten as Sam drew closer to the edge, until finally he was pulled away again. „I‘m going to come,“ Sam explained and Nathan was pulled upward for another kiss. 

„We don‘t want that, of course,“ Nathan said seriously when Sam let him up and ducked when Sam made to cuff the side of his head. 

„Careful,“ Sam said with a laugh, „or _you_ won‘t be the one to come.“

„With your cock up my ass I doubt that,“ Nathan shot back without missing a beat and watched the grin on Sam‘s face widen, despite his brother letting out a strangled noise. 

„You have quite a mouth on you.“

Nathan replied nothing to that, but stripped off his underwear and let himself be pulled in by an arm around his waist. Sam moved him up the bed and laid down on his back. After a moment of trying to figure out the position, Nathan straddled him, facing towards Sam‘s groin and let himself fall forward onto his elbows. He let out a low sound of pleasure when Sam moved his legs farther apart and Nathan‘s pelvis dropped low enough over Sam‘s face that Nathan could feel his mouth wrap around the head of his cock. At that Nathan let his own head fall forward as well, licking Sam‘s cock in turn. 

The finger against his hole came as no surprise, slicked with saliva probably and Nathan took his mouth away only a minute to choke out, „lube‘s in the nightstand.“ Then he went back to lazily tonguing the cock in front of him while he heard Sam rummaging, chest pressed against the inside of Nathan‘s thigh. 

Then the finger returned slicker than before and circled around his hole, before carefully pushing in. Nathan moaned and Sam grunted when the vibration of it went through his cock. The finger pushed in deeper and was soon joined by a second, that Sam spread and thrusted in and out, moving this way and that until they brushed up against that one hidden spot that made Nathan _clench_ around the digits. 

„Sam, I‘m going to come,“ Nathan moaned, unsure of whether to push back or pull away. This was going to be over too soon if Sam didn‘t _stop_ , but then he groaned in disappointment when the fingers did pull out, leaving him empty. He was a little glad that Sam didn‘t take took much time. Otherwise he would have simply come again, or Sam would have come and they wouldn‘t have been able to finish what they had started. Or what Sam had started, at the very least. 

Nathan rolled off his brother and was rewarded with a kiss as they switched places. Nathan felt himself be guided onto his hands and knees with Sam kneeling behind him. He didn‘t resist it. It didn‘t even need a word for Nathan to support himself on his elbows. There was an idea floating through his mind of what Sam wanted and he was proven right when Sam‘s breath hitched audibly. And then it was his turn to have his breath hitch when he felt his brother‘s palms on his ass, pushing up the back of Nathan‘s dress. 

„Ready, Nathan?“ Sam‘s voice was soft, heavy and Nathan felt the head of Sam‘s cock press up against his hole, not yet pressing in. _Waiting._ Waiting for his go ahead.

Nathan nodded and when that failed to get Sam moving he croaked out, „Yeah.“ Despite himself he was more turned on than he would have thought. He was wearing a _dress_ and Sam was going to fuck him in it. At his words, the pressure strengthened, until Nathan could feel the head sink into him. Nathan breathed out, a moan swinging in the sound. The stretch, the pressure, he hadn‘t even been aware that he had missed it. So long without it.

The slide in was a little uncomfortable, despite the slick. Nathan‘s muscles weren‘t used to the stretch anymore, but it wasn‘t too much, not enough to stop. Experimentally, Nathan pushed back, exhaling when that sparked _something_ inside him. Once Sam had bottomed out, Nathan heard him groan. Reflexively he clenched down around the length, teasing a throaty moan out of Sam. 

When Sam began to move, Nathan let his head drop down to hang between his shoulders, steadying his stance to give Sam something to move against, _thrust_ against. At first the slide was rough, but soon grew slicker, easier as Sam moved inside of him. 

„Nathan,“ Sam gasped out and Nathan clenched down around him again. How long until Sam would come? The fabric of his dress clung to his back and the button of Sam‘s pants brushed coldly against his ass on every inward motion. Nathan‘s own orgasm still seemed far away, slowly slinking closer, while Sam‘s thrusts were growing erratic already. His brother‘s moans were almost music to his ears. Nathan let out an excited little laugh at this whole _situation_ , which turned into a moan when Sam angled his cock just so, brushing over Nathan‘s prostate on every other thrust. Then he felt Sam lean over his back, breathing heavily and choking back moans and _then_ Sam‘s hand around Nathan‘s cock came almost as a surprise that made Nathan let out a startled groan. Sam‘s teeth ghosted across his shoulder from behind and his orgasm leaped closer. 

„Sam,“ Nathan moaned out, getting rocked backwards and forth on the bed. It was _creaking_ and Nathan was all the more grateful for having his own house, to not having to worry as much about getting heard by the neighbors anymore. They could be as loud as they wanted. Which didn‘t mean much as they usually weren‘t that loud, except for the noises of the bed frame. 

„What are you laughing at?“ Sam gasped, words almost swallowed by a moan as he hunched further over Nathan‘s back. Nathan could feel pressing up against him, thrusting deep and barely even pulling out now. Nathan clenched down again to help him along, enjoying the way Sam cursed and brushed over his prostate as he jerked. His hand tightened around Nathan‘s cock, making his eyes flutter and his mouth fall open. 

„Thinking- thinking of the neighbors,“ Nathan gasped out, breathlessly chuckling at the indignant noise Sam let out at his words. 

„What, now?“ Sam groaned, more displeased than turned on this time. His hand twisted around the base of Nathan‘s cock, stroking upwards and back down, making Nathan push back into the length moving into him. 

„Sorry,“ Nathan said and bit his lips, widening his stance and moaning when that made Sam‘s cock stroke more evenly over his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Then Sam‘s breath stuttered, catching in his throat and he plastered himself to Nathan‘s back, fucking into him roughly, quickly as he came. Nathan could feel his come rush into him. The hand around his cock faltered and Nathan reached down, supporting himself with one arm as he curled his fingers around Sam‘s limp hand and stroked them both over his cock, rocking back to feel the length of Sam‘s member in his hole. 

„Sorry,“ Sam muttered, breath still catching and Nathan _felt_ him tremble against his back, but he dutifully moved his hand along with Nathan‘s. Even his cock he kept rocking into Nathan. He must have been oversensitive, but he kept on moving, right up until Nathan‘s body locked up and he came across the sheets with a moan. 

In his come-dazed state, Nathan felt Sam leave a trail of kisses on the back of his neck as he hung his head, muscles slowly relaxing. Then Sam guided them both onto their sides, softened cock slipping out of him. Nathan could feel a bit of come leak out after it. The feeling had always been a little uncomfortable, but not bad enough to make him get up so he let Sam curl his arm around him.

„You know, we should get undressed. At least for sleeping,“ Nathan pointed out after a while and felt more than heard Sam snort behind him. A moment of silence stretched out between them. 

„Alright you have a point,“ Sam finally said. By then the trembling had stopped, or lessened at least and they both got to their knees on the bed. 

Nathan pulled the dress up over his head and let himself fall back again, duty done. Meanwhile Sam got to his feet, shirt already gone and struggled out of his pants. When he was wholly naked, he joined Nathan under the covers. 

Then Sam kissed the side of his neck and Nathan turned his head enough to have Sam catch the edge of his mouth. 

They slept. 

The next morning Nathan woke up slowly, drifting towards wakefulness. He had had the _weirdest_ sex. Alright, maybe it hadn‘t been _the_ weirdest sex, but certainly up there. Something was poking him. 

Nathan‘s brow furrowed, half caught in dreams. Then he moved gently into the pressure, trying to figure out if it was something he had to worry about or not. Outside, the sun was shining, strands of light were shining into his eyes, but dimmed enough through the curtains that they almost didn‘t bother him. Much. 

The arm around his chest moved, flexing, and Sam‘s hand stroked his belly. Someone was awake alright. 

„Again?“ Nathan asked with a laugh. He didn‘t even have to look behind him for Sam‘s guilty expression. It only came out in situations like this. That was familiar, something that hadn‘t changed about Sam. A mouth met his neck and trailed down to his shoulder, leaving kisses. The hand on his belly moved lower in circular motions while Sam pressed his cock a little more insistently against Nathan‘s backside. 

Nathan wondered if he was going to be loose enough from a few hours ago, entertained the image of Sam spreading his legs open from behind and sinking in again. But Sam made no move like that. Instead his hand continued it‘s way downward and finally teased a moan out of Nathan as it wrapped around his cock.  
Parts of Nathan were definitely taking an interest as well now. A gasp escaped him, sleep chased away by Sam‘s gentle but insistent touch. Sam‘s lips touched the side of his neck. The tip of his tongue dipped against his skin--

„How can you go at it again so fast?“ Nathan chuckled. Not that he minded at all. His brother could be insatiable at times, which could be a blessing and a curse in equal measures. 

„I have to make up for fifteen years of being away, Nathan.“ Sam‘s voice was hardly more than a whisper, muffled by Nathan‘s skin. The suction to Nathan‘s neck intensified, leaving a purpling spot, no doubt. 

Nathan‘s cock stiffened in Sam‘s hand, his breath labored. Against his backside he could feel Sam‘s length. He was rocking his pelvis, seeking friction and Nathan wished he would _get on with it already_. Experimentally, Nathan tilted his ass backwards and was rewarded with Sam‘s cock slipping against the top of his cheeks and a deep moan. To his surprise, Sam pulled away. 

„Don‘t you want to fuck me?“ Nathan‘s voice came out a little more demanding than he had meant to. It wasn‘t _him_ that had initiated this, but he was damn well going to move it along it seemed.

„I-“ There was something in his tone that Nathan couldn‘t quite judge. Then Sam sighed. „Fine.“

Nathan‘s brows shot up to visit his hairline. Sam grunted when Nathan rolled around, elbow accidentally catching him in the chest. 

„Fine?“ Nathan echoed. „You prefer something else?“ 

Sam leaned in, lips slightly chapped against his. „This is alright.“ With that Sam pushed him onto his back and crawled between his legs. The motion made their cocks press together. Nathan was not going to let himself be distracted that easily, even if it was a close thing with Sam rubbing up against him. 

„Tell me what you want,“ Nathan said and caught Sam‘s face between his hands. His thumbs dug into his cheeks when Sam moved to turn his face away, or to lean down to kiss Nathan‘s away. For a moment he fought against the grip Nathan had on him. Then his shoulders slumped. Sam glanced to the side, towards the floor and Nathan followed his gaze. The dress he had worn the day before was lying in a crumbled heap on the floor. A light-bulb went on in Nathan‘s head, figuratively. 

„Oh,“ he said, „you want me to wear the dress again?“ 

In front of him, Sam nodded. „And I want you to fuck me in it,“ Sam added stiffly, clearly uncomfortable with saying it out loud. But he had said it out loud.

Nathan‘s brow furrowed. „Who is wearing the dress again?“ That earned him a scoff, the tense atmosphere broken between them.

„You,“ Sam said and Nathan blinked. The image had a certain appeal. He always liked taking care of his big brother like that. A dress only added an edge to it. An edge he hadn‘t expected or thought about before, but an edge nonetheless. 

In front of him, Sam moved onto his knees. his eyes were carefully hooded. At Nathan‘s look he gave an embarrassed shrug. „So what do you think?“

A smile spread over Nathan‘s face. „I like the idea.“ Then he pushed at Sam‘s chest, urging him a little farther back until Nathan could roll onto his feet and pick up the fabric. By now it smelled the opposite of fresh, but for the next few minutes it was going to be alright, Nathan decided. But _then_ it would need a good wash. 

On the bed Sam had unearthed the tube of lube and rolled onto his back. His thighs were spread in invitation and his hand was on his cock. His gaze dragging down Nathan‘s dress-clad form. 

Nathan let out a nervous laugh. „Like what you see?“ 

„I always like what I see when it comes to you,“ Sam assured him and took his hand off his cock only to pull Nathan down on top of him. „And now fuck me.“

„No foreplay?“

As an answer, Sam tilted up his pelvis. His hard cock rubbed up against the front of Nathan‘s cock, visible through the fabric. Nathan glimpsed slick skin between Sam‘s thighs. Curiously, Nathan slid his fingers into the crack of Sam‘s ass, brushing his thumb against Sam‘s sack, making him groan. „You already started without me?“

Sam shrugged, a bashful look on his face. „You were asleep...“

Nathan shock his head and laughed. He didn‘t even need to add lube as he slid the tip of one finger into Sam‘s hole. A hot rush went through him at the thought of Sam lying beside him as he slept, fingering himself open and imagining Nathan above him in a dress. Nathan licked his suddenly dry lips and leaned down to put his tongue into Sam‘s mouth. He let out a surprised noise when Sam‘s hand wrapped around his cock as they kissed, slick and spreading it all over his flesh. 

Sam‘s thighs pressed up against his sides and Sam‘s hand stayed around him, steadying him as Nathan unsteadily thrusted forward. The head of his cock caught on Sam‘s hole and a second thrust had him sinking in. A moan was exhaled against his lip. Sam‘s eyes fluttered. His brother was a sight to behold, always had been when he could put his cock into him. There was a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes as if to savor every moment, every sensation of that first press. Did Nathan look like that, too, when Sam took him? He wasn‘t sure. 

But Nathan wasted no time with going slow. Not with how Sam rocked his hips down onto his cock. He was positive he could have just held still, too, and Sam would have fucked himself on his cock until he came. Nathan tucked that thought away for later, to inspect it from every angle before asking Sam if he wanted to _try_. Sam moaned low in his throat when Nathan pulled out and thrust back in, setting an almost punishing pace that had Nathan himself grunt with the effort, the ring of Sam‘s hole moving up and down his cock, almost _milking_ him 

Sam‘s arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart. The invitation of leaning down was too strong to resist and Nathan swallowed the next moan that escaped Sam as he pistoned into him. The fabric of the dress brushed against Sam‘s chest and Nathan felt his nipples pebble. A hand in his hair tore Nathan‘s head away from Sam‘s and he let out a cry as Sam tugged at his hair, then he let out a moan when he felt Sam‘s teeth scrap against his chest, licking over a nipple. Then he blew over the wet fabric and Nathan _jerked_ , burying himself in and holding before resuming his rhythm a little unsteadier than before. 

Sam‘s hands roamed over his chest, eyes hooded as he let out another breathy moan as Nathan thrusted into him. Nathan let out a mangled cry of pleasure when Sam clenched down on him and then he was suddenly over the edge, pumping his hips as he spilled into Sam. He hung his head, continuing to move jerkily. He watched, mouth open and panting as Sam caught hold of his own cock, lying neglected against his belly and pointed it towards Nathan. His hand all but flew over his own flesh and Nathan reached down to help him, staring when Sam‘s come hit the dress. 

„You-“ Nathan didn‘t really know what he had wanted to say, to comment. His mind was blank. Their breathing was loud in the sudden silence of the room. Nathan hadn‘t noticed how much the bed had creaked again until it had stopped. Slowly, Sam‘s legs sank back to the bed and Nathan pulled out, watched mesmerized as a bit of his come dribbled out after his cock. 

„Sorry about the dress,“ Sam panted. When Nathan looked at him he didn‘t look particularly sorry, more smug and _well-fucked_ , thighs spread, courtesy of Nathan still kneeling between them. 

Nathan shrugged. „It needed a wash anyway.“ Then he watched as Sam stretched, heard his back pop. „ _We_ need a wash, too.“

At that Sam laughed. „We do. I‘d say ‚race you to it‘ but I don‘t think my legs are up for that.“

Nathan snorted and then moved out of the way when Sam rolled into a sitting position, wincing, but Sam didn‘t let him go far. A second later Nathan felt his brother‘s palm tug him forward by the back of his neck and then Sam‘s mouth was on his. 

A while passed as they kissed, but then they got to their feet and Nathan let the dress drop to the floor once more before heading towards the bathroom.


End file.
